1. Industrial Field
The present invention relates generally to a bulb socket and method for molding same for use in a motor vehicle lamp or the like, and more particularly to a bulb socket of a so-called direct-connecting type having a bulb insertion portion and a connector insertion portion and in which a positive terminal and an earth terminal are partially embedded in the body integrally as the body of the socket is molded.
2. Related Art
In the conventional manufacture of a bulb socket of this type as disclosed in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,331, it is necessary to prevent molten resin from flowing into a bulb insertion hole which is brought into direct electrical contact with the lead wire of a bulb. In this case, if a part of the terminals is used as a part of a die for molding a socket body, the structure of the die can be simplified.
However, if the part of the terminals is used as the part of the die for molding the socket body, a bulb contact portion of the earth terminal is liable to be deformed by the pressure of the molten resin during the molding thereby decreasing the yield rate of products, because the contact portion of the earth terminal is particularly thin, flattened in shape, and extends a long distance to an upper portion.